This invention relates to an inexpensive fishing rod or pole for use in still fishing, with an attached fishing line which is adjustable in length.
An object of this invention is to provide a very inexpensive fishing rod and line assembly particularly adapted for use by novice fishermen and children in still fishing for small fish such as crappie or perch.
Another object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive fishing rod, having attached fishing line and means by which the user may easily change the length of the fishing line extending from the tip of the rod.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a fishing rod and line assembly having means for exerting a strain upon the line when a fish is hooked.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a fishing rod and line assembly which is very simple in design and therefore inexpensive to manufacture.
To accomplish these objects, a fishing rod comprises an elongated hollow rod having a butt end and a tip end. An end plug is removably secured to the rod at the butt end, and has line attachment means extending into the rod. A fishing line includes an elongated elastic line disposed within the rod having one end attached to the plug attachment means, and a nonelastic line extending into the rod through the tip end and attached to the other end of the elastic line. The rod and fishing line have coacting limit means to limit the maximum extension of said fishing line. The rod includes line retaining means fixed to its exterior at the tip end, for receiving a loop formed in the fishing line to limit the withdrawal of the line into the rod interior.
The novel features and the advantages of the invention, as well as additional objects thereof, will be understood more fully from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.